


After the Ring

by Hodgefics



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Developing Relationship, F/M, Feelings Realization, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27714586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hodgefics/pseuds/Hodgefics
Summary: Revyn isn't sure he wants to trust the young Dragonborn. Unfortunately for him, she keeps doing things that make him admire her.
Relationships: Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Revyn Sadri, Revyn Sadri/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 9





	After the Ring

Adria wakes up in the early morning hours in her room at the Candlehearth hall. She grabs her furs and puts on some light armor before she heads towards the Grey Quarter. As she approaches Sadri’s Used Wares, she scans the street for any sign of Revyn. 

“Adria, what are you doing hiding out around here?” Arivanya asks, looking curiously at the young imperial woman. “Why are you watching Sadri’s shop? He wouldn’t like you sneaking around like this.” 

“I know! Would you keep your voice down?” Adria hisses as she motions for Arivanya to come closer to her. 

Arivanya studies Adria’s face and raises an eyebrow at her. “Are you spying on him?”

Adria throws her an exasperated look and Arivanya’s eyes widen.

“You like Sadri!” She yells. 

“I told you to be quiet!” Adria says as she pulls her hood to further hide her face. 

“Ha! The elusive Dragonborn has a crush!”

“I’m going to strangle you! Let’s go!” Adria hisses as she grabs Arivanya‘s arm and pulls her away.

As the two women head back towards the gates, Revyn moves from his hiding place around the corner, a look of disbelief on his features.

“Well, well, well. Seems you’ve attracted the attention of the one almost tolerable Nord in this city.” Ambarys says from beside him.

“She’s not a Nord,” Revyn says without thinking. 

Ambarys stares at Revyn with a furrowed brow.

“Huh. I suppose she’s not entirely unattractive. Are you interested in her?”

Revyn shakes his head. “No. I think she’s a thief...or something like it.”

“Why would you say that?” 

“She helped me sneak a stolen ring back into Viola’s house,” Revyn says quietly. 

Ambarys chuckles at his friend. “You’re telling me that you made her solve your problem and now you’re judging her for doing it well? You’re crazy. She’s obviously loaded, and you need the business if nothing else.”

“I can’t afford to get into trouble with the law,” Revyn says seriously. 

“Even if she is trouble, it seems like she doesn’t get caught.”

“We don’t know that. I don’t know where she came from or why she left wherever she was before.”

Ambarys shrugs. “Alright, alright. It’s a shame you won’t even consider it. A Dunmer-Nord relationship would sure piss off a lot of the locals.”

“Yet another reason to avoid this completely!”

“Ah, Revyn. You’re too cowardly for your own good.” Ambarys says, shaking his head at the man.

“I’ll see you at the Cornerclub tomorrow night.”

“Yes, see you then,” Revyn says softly before he turns to stare down the street where Adria had stood not so long ago.

<><><><><>

A few days pass without incident and Revyn manages to avoid Adria when he goes out into the city.

As Revyn makes his daily trek to the docks, he hears snow crunching behind him and he turns to see Malthyr rushing towards him. 

“Ah, Revyn! I was hoping I’d see you! I have a shipment coming in at the port, and I was hoping you’d pick it up for me.” 

“I suppose I could do that. What’s in the shipment?”

“Some wine from Morrowind and a few uh...gifts for myself and the club.”

Revyn sighs. “Fine. I’ll get your delivery, but I’m bringing it directly to the club--it’s not staying in my shop.”

“Alright, alright. Thank you, brother.”

Revyn watches as Malthyr walks away and he notices a faint smell of lavender coming from the docks. As he walks closer to the steps, the smell grows stronger and he hears a familiar voice. He slowly creeps down the steps and peeks around the wall to find Adria speaking to one of the Argonian dock workers. 

“Thank you for doing this, Scouts. It means a lot.” She says as she hands Scouts Many-Marshes a few septims. 

“Of course, land-strider. It was my pleasure.” 

Revyn’s grip on the wall tenses as he watches her face light up as she looks at Scouts. The Argonian is very kind to her, he thinks. Too kind. 

Before he can continue to wonder over the nature of their relationship, he hears Adria excuse herself and he jumps as he realizes she will soon be walking up the same steps he’s hiding on. 

Revyn takes several steps backward, hoping that she will think he has just arrived.

Adria comes around the corner with her head down. His boot makes a slight noise on the wet steps and she looks up at him.

“Ah, Revyn, good to see you. Are you heading to the docks?” She asks, her warm brown eyes twinkling as she looks at him. 

“Yes, I uh...have a delivery to pick up.” He stammers. 

“Oh, very well. Don’t let me keep you.” She says as she passes him.

He stares at her retreating form and sighs before heading to the docks once again.

A frown forms on his face as he approaches Scouts. 

“I’m looking for shipments for Sadri and Elenil.” He says curtly. 

Scouts Many-Marshes turns towards Revyn and studies him for a moment before he says, “Sure. I’ll go get them.” in an equally cool tone. 

As he waits for Scouts to return, Revyn stares out at the sea and follows the water flowing out to the rivers below the bridge. He absentmindedly wonders if the river reaches all the way to where Adria came from. 

“Here you go.” Scouts says from behind him, causing him to lose his train of thought. 

“Ah, thank you,” Revyn says as he takes the packages from Scouts’ hands. 

“It would be wise for you to be kind to her.” Scouts cautions. 

Revyn freezes. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Sure you don’t.” Scouts mutters as he heads back to the boats.

Revyn hurries to the cornerclub and finds his heart pounding.

<><><><><>

“Revyn, did you hear? The girl caught the murderer! It was Calixto all along!” Idesa says excitedly as she sits at his counter.

“What? Is she alright?” Revyn asks, his eyes widening in concern. 

“Yes, of course. She is a mighty warrior after all.”

Revyn nods. He had heard many stories of her prowess in battle from the locals whose items she had retrieved or whom she’d saved from bandits. “What will she do now that she’s caught Calixto?” He asks, silently hoping that she isn’t planning to leave the city. 

“I heard that the jarl has decided to make her thane of Windhelm,” Idesa says offhandedly. 

“Thane of Windhelm?!? That would mean she’d stay here!” Revyn exclaims. 

Idesa rolls her eyes at her brother. “Well, obviously. A thane is required to own a home in the hold.”

“But the only house available would be…”

“Hjerim! By the gods, she shouldn’t have to live in that nightmare house!” Idesa yells.

“I’m sure they’ll clean it up for her. Do you really think she has the money to buy and furnish Hjerim?” 

“She’d have to. I’ve never seen her in noble garb, but she sells some expensive things at the market. Maybe she has family money.” 

“If that were true, why would she be hiding out in Windhelm in the tavern?”

“You have a point. It is a bit strange, but we really shouldn’t gossip about her. She’s done a lot of good for the city.”

“She has. She seems to be an honorable person.” Revyn says softly. 

Idesa nods as she drinks more of her tea. “It may do us all some good to keep her around.” 

“Yes, I suppose it will.” He says, looking out towards the door and to the snow falling outside. 

<><><><><>

Adria stands outside the doors of Hjerim hall, her arms crossed and a frown on her face.

“Not feeling like home yet?” A deep voice says from behind her.

She turns around to find Malthyr Elenil’s red eyes staring back at her, a glint of curiosity in his gaze. 

“I can’t believe they offered me this place. It feels...wrong.”

“I imagine that it is even harder for the girl’s family, knowing that their daughter’s killer was just next door.”

“How could I disrespect their memories and live in there?”

“Perhaps they think you could bring new life to it; make it a home again.”

“Did she really live in this huge house all alone?”

“I believe so.”

Adria looks back at the house apprehensively. “I have a hard time believing there isn’t some evil energy or something lingering in that room.” She admits. 

“I’m sure they’ll clean it up for you. Perhaps you should invest in some shrines...or a lot of shrines.” He jokes. 

Adria chuckles and turns to smile at Malthyr. 

“Thank you for talking to me. I think I will make them an offer, after all. But even if I do get it, I can’t imagine staying there all by myself. Anyway, I’m sorry for keeping you, Malthyr. I hope I did not interrupt your schedule.”

“Not at all. I was looking for you, actually.”

“Looking for me? Why?”

“I thought you might need a break.”

“I have been running around a lot lately. What did you have in mind?”

“Well, that’s where it gets sort of complicated. I can’t get you a drink at the Cornerclub—“

“Because Ambarys wouldn’t approve.” She says, nodding in understanding. 

“Yes, and we can’t go to the hall because—“

“The stupid nords won’t approve.” 

“Exactly.”

“Ambarys never takes a break?” Adria asks with a hint of mischief in her eyes. 

Malthyr smiles at the troublesome young woman. “Perhaps I could find something to keep him occupied. Meet me at the Cornerclub tomorrow night at sunset.”

“I look forward to it.” 

<><><><>

Adria dons her green dress in hopes that it will be casual enough without letting her freeze on the walk to the club. She does her best to tie up her hair in a bun, though it matters little as she pulls a hood over her hair for the cold walk to the club. 

As she reaches the club, she finds Malthyr waiting outside the door. He catches sight of her and his eyes widen.

“You look great.” He says genuinely. 

Adria smiles. “Thank you. It’s the best I could do for this weather.”

“Shall we get inside?”

“Yes, please. I’m freezing out here.”

He chuckles as he holds the door open for her. “Of course, how rude of me.” 

The pair enters the club and find themselves the attention of most of the room.

“Don’t worry about them.” He whispers as he motions for her to take a seat at the table beside them.

She sits down and tries to wipe the snow from her sleeves. As she finishes, she looks up to find Malthyr’s eyes on her.

“Your features are very unique for a Nord.”

“I’m only half-Nord.”

“Really? Where is your family from?”

“The Solitude area, mostly. My father’s an Imperial captain.”

“And your mother?”

“She’s in Falkreath.”

“So you’re a long way from home.”

“I suppose. Solitude never really felt like home.”

“And Windhelm does?”

She laughs at his tone of disbelief. “Yes, sometimes. Do you miss your home?”

“Every day. I can only hope that someday I will be able to return to Morrowind.”

Adria’s gaze softens as she watches the pain in Malthyr’s expression. 

Across the room, the bell on the door chimes and Revyn Sadri enters the club.

He walks directly to the bar, not paying attention to any of the other patrons.

“Yes, hello. Ambarys said he was saving a couple of special order wines for me.”

“Right, I’ll get them from the back. Wait here.” The bartender says grumpily. 

Revyn nods and relaxes against the counter. He scans the club and he scowls as his eyes find a familiar honey-haired woman across the room. Her arm sits on the table, just inches from Malthyr’s own and Revyn seethes. Before he knows what he’s doing, he’s walking towards the pair.

Malthyr notices him first and stands to greet him.

“Ah, Revyn! Fancy seeing you here.”

Adria’s head whips around to stare at him and her eyes meet his gaze for only a moment before he looks away from her. 

“I apologize for interrupting. I need to borrow the Dragonborn for a moment. I would like to talk to her about one of the items she sold me. I think it’s best if she comes to the shop for a moment.”

“Right. Well, be careful out there, it’s freezing.” Malthyr warns as he helps Adria out of her seat. 

“I will. I'll be right back.” She says as she follows Revyn to the door of the club. 

The two walk to his shop in silence, with Revyn scowling all the way. 

He unlocks the shop and lets her in before he closes the door behind them. 

Adria turns around to face him, her cheeks pink from the cold.

“What the hell was that about, Sadri? This couldn’t wait until morning?”

“You shouldn’t be at the Cornerclub,” Revyn says as he puts some water on the stove. 

Adria wrinkles her nose at him. “Why? Because Ambarys wouldn’t like it?”

“Of course he wouldn’t like it! And I don’t like it either.” He snaps. 

Adria scoffs at him. “Why should I care that you don’t like it, Revyn?”

“It’s not safe for you here and even less safe for us if the nords find out you’re spending time here,” Revyn says angrily. 

“You think I don’t know that? I’m very careful not to get anyone into trouble. And you know what? I’m getting really tired of your nagging! Not everything that happens in this hold affects you!”

Revyn shakes his head at her. “It’s not the hold I’m worried about!” He yells.

“So you’re worried about me? Because of the ring thing?”

“No, not because of the ‘ring thing’!” He says mockingly. 

“Then why does it bother you?!?” Adria demands.

“Because I don’t want to see you hurt!”

Adria’s mouth falls open in shock. 

After a few moments of her stunned silence, Revyn sighs and rubs his forehead. “Forget I said anything.” He mutters as he moves to fiddle with the stove. 

Adria’s temper flares at Revyn’s sudden coldness towards her. 

“Fine. If we are done here, I’m going back to my drinks.” She says as she turns and reaches for the door handle.

Revyn’s heart clenches as he realizes that his window of opportunity is closing quite rapidly. 

Against his better judgment, he quickly moves to place his hand over her wrist to prevent her from leaving. 

She looks at him with her eyes full of questions. He has never allowed himself to get so close to her before. 

“I...care for you.” He says carefully. “And I don’t want to see you get into trouble.”

Adria remains silent and Revyn stares at the ground as he worries his admission may have come too late. Adria's gaze softens as she watches Revyn inwardly battling with himself and she raises a hand to caress his face. A look of hope returns to his eyes as he leans into her touch and he takes her other hand in his. He watches her with his red eyes full of more emotion than she could have had hoped for. 

“And I don’t want you to be having drinks with Malthyr Elenil.” He says bitterly before he can stop himself. 

Adria chuckles and places her hands on the sides of his face so she can place a gentle kiss on his cheek. 

“I’ll go tell Malthyr that we’ve got more to sort out with the items I sold you.” She says with a smile as she steps away from him. 

Revyn simply nods at her, his face suddenly feeling very warm. 

Adria winks at him before she opens the door and leaves the shop. 


End file.
